postapocfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Collins
''The following character appears in multiple timelines. The article may contain spoilers for later events.'' Tim Collins is a young survivor who escaped from the city and the older brother of Corey James Collins. Backstory Tim's family moved to the United States from England when he was still little. Tim was an ordinary schoolboy in Memphis before he was thrown into the apocalyptic wasteland with his younger brother, CJ. He found safety among a group of rugged but good-hearted survivors, who provided shelter and protection for the needy. While their operations grew, the 13-year-old was chosen as a runner/courier for the group, because of his light weight and his boyish agility at climbing and running. He travelled on rooftops and in air vents, moving supplies, medicine and important messages between their different locations in the city. Soon the army started killing everyone in a desperate attempt to control the spread of the virus, and Tim became recruited into the network of resistance fighters trying to fend off the military and protect the last strongholds for the weak and the old. The resistance was later defeated, but Tim and CJ were able to escape to the countryside with nothing more than a pistol, a flask of water and a can of food to send them off on their way. Hopewell CJ became seriously ill while they were passing through a small town called Hopewell. With no way of helping his brother, Tim left him to rest in the upper storey of a post office building while he himself went out in search of medicine. At around the same time, the horde had been alerted by the tolling of the church bell farther down the street. Tim chained up the door from the inside and exited through the window to make sure nothing could get to CJ while he was out. While searching for medicine for his brother (finding nothing since Owen Price and Harvey Williams had already looted from the pharmacy), Tim came to the aid of a young boy named Robbie, who had been separated from his mother and group, and was being cornered by a few walkers.Little Rob tottered down the street alone, scared, sleep-deprived, searching for his mother. The night had been rough for the young boy, he wasn't able to get any rest, and now his eyes were weary and drooping. The poor child wasn't thinking straight, he could hardly keep his eyes open, and worse, he was completely ignoring the instructions he was given to stay put on the roof until help arrived. All the boy wanted to do was to find his mother, and he swore he saw them run in this direction. That same street had been filled with walkers yesterday, but today everything was silent. The horde had dispersed over the course of the night. As Rob walked along the empty road, he looked sideways for any sign of his mother. The longer he searched for her, the more desparate he felt. The lost child kept putting one small foot in front of another though, sobbing as he walked. In front of him there were two cars on each side of the road. One of them had the boot open and the other had the passenger door open. Rob wiped tears from his grey, weary eyes, but as he was distracted he did not see two walkers getting up from behind the vehicles. The corpses slowly stood up and started growling, which attracted a few more walkers in the alley behind him. By the time Rob realised it, he was already being approached by walkers from both sides of the street. They were slow, as they always were, but the child was panicking and slow to react to the danger. It was like his legs just froze. There was a gap between the walkers in front of him, and he decided to make a run for it. But one of the walkers started swaying inwards, closing the gap, making Rob pause and then take a few steps back. Back at square one. By now the little kid could feel his heart pulsing like a small drum. The walkers were closing in behind him too. Now they had him cornered near one of the cars. Each step brought their fearsome claws and rotten jaws closer to the small, chubby child. Rob's back was already up against the boot of the car, and he grovelled as he ran out of ways to escape. The two closest walkers stumbled forward, their limbs extending forward and reaching at the boy. Suddenly, Rob felt something hit his side almost sweeping him up into the air. As the walkers reached forward and almost fell on top of them, the male pushed the young child through the open door of the old Nissan. Rob rolled onto the front seat of the car, hitting his wrist on the steering wheel as it all happened so fast. The male hurled himself onto the seat next to Rob to escape from the walker's grasp. He reached for the door handle to pull the door shut, but he didn't realise his legs were still dangling outside! The person tried to pull himself back inside the vehicle, but his right foot was still caught in the gap, and the walker latched onto it tightly, hoping to tear the foot apart with its strong claws. He desperately tried to free his foot, yanking it so hard he could have broken a bone. Luckily the trainer he was wearing slipped right off his heel and he fell backwards into the passenger seat, and the door slammed shut. The male grunted, panted and tried to gather his breath, while Rob was also recovering from his shock and was holding onto his sore wrist. At the opposite window, another walker slammed its head against the glass, leaving a disgusting smudge of blood and gore and causing Rob to edge closer to the stranger. In turn, the person quickly looked around, checking that the back doors were shut. He saw that the walkers had surrounded the car, trapping them inside, but at least they were out there and they were in here. Then he glanced at his shoeless foot and removed his sock, seeing if the walker had managed to scratch him. The male was wearing a rather ragged jacket that seemed way too big for him. He had unkempt hair and a smudge of dirt on his left cheek. Still breathing heavily, he turned to face the chubby boy with blonde hair and said, "What were even you doing out there?!"The young male watched one the walkers as it smeared its rotten face against his window and kept clawing and trying to come inside. He massaged his pale foot a little before slowly slipping the sock back on, the sore on his ankle made him wince a little. He turned his eyes back at the younger of them just in time to catch his high-pitched response. The boy must have gotten separated from his mother... and chances are she was dead. Before he could say anything in response to that, he saw the little kid trying to stand up awkwardly in the car. Now that hyperactive child was rubbing against the window and making squeaky scrubbing noises. "Hey watch it-" the young lad didn't get a chance to complete his sentence before a walker slammed its head against the window, sending Robbie falling backwards into his seat. The older tried to catch younger as he fell like he was playing trust fall. Robbie could have easily landed on the gear if he didn't catch him. Soon enough he noticed the little boy had wet himself, and the stench of pee filled the air, or whatever oxygen was left in this sealed car. Robbie was now full of protest.The young teenager tried to stop Robbie's arms from threshing and flailing all over the place. He instinctively grabbed onto the boy's hands, but he was surprised to find them wet and slippery... until he realised what it was. Disgusting! The teenager wiped the sweat off his own forehead with his wrist - definitely not with his hands. He didn't know what to do with the kid, and sort of had his own hands cluelessly suspended in the air for a second. Worse, he wasn't expecting the child to sit and plop himself on his lap. The chubby kid smelt like pee, and now there was pee all over his pants, too. The older boy knew he couldn't just push him aside, so he tried to deal with the situation as best he could, not getting impatient. The last thing he needed was the kid screaming again. They had attracted enough of the walkers' attention already. The teenager got over the fact that his hands were dirty, and held the pathetic creature as it buried its face into his chest. At first he thought he was consoling the kid, but little did he know what the little devil was up to. He felt the child's nose rubbing against his shirt, and when he looked down, there was snot all over the place!! The child blew his nose all over his shirt, so much so his chest felt damp. The snot even managed to transfer onto his jacket, which wasn't zipped up along the middle. It was all over the place. Instead of freaking out, the teenager remained calm, grimacing and wincing a little. At least the kid was quiet, that was all that was important. "OK, Robbie," he said, after learning the child's name. "I'm Tim." The teenager looked around and saw the walkers still smudging their rotten faces against the windows. "I know they're mean but... I bet they'll get bored real soon, and then they'll leave us alone." He paused. "But we gotta stay quiet, or they'll think we want to play with them." The older kid took his own sleeve and helped wipe the boy's nose. Might as well go all the way seeing his clothes were all covered in snot now. "Once they leave I'll help you find your mommy, OK?" Tim managed to trap Robbie and himself inside a car on the side of the road, losing his shoe in the process. Robbie's childish protest, culminating in him sitting on the car horn, soon alerted more walkers. They were ultimately rescued by a survivor named Weslen Walker. Weslen, Tim and Robbie made their escape and met up with another survivor, Hikari James. Hikari and Tim got off on the wrong foot after Tim's hesitation to leave the area caused her to berate his childishness. Tim later convinced Hikari and Weslen to return to the street, where he told them that he had left his ailing brother at the post office. Upon returning to the east side of Hopewell, the four encountered Isis McKinlay, Mark Hanson and Gus Milner, who had come back to town from Dorsey Farmstead in search of Robbie. The six-year-old, unhappy about how Tim coerced him to behave earlier, told Isis that Tim, Weslen and Hikari were mean and dangerous. Tim overheard Isis mentioning 'cough medicine' to Robbie and decided to step forward, despite having a gun pointed at him. He pleaded with Isis for help and told her about his sick brother. Although Gus thought it was a bad idea for Isis to help these potentially dangerous strangers, Isis agreed to stray off the mission and to help the teenager while Gus and Mark returned to Dorsey with Robbie. Tim led the strangers back to the post office, but his nervousness about CJ's safety was interpreted by Isis as his dishonesty about CJ's condition. Fearing the younger boy could have been infected, Isis checked his body before agreeing to lead them both back to Dorsey Farmstead. References Category:Characters